You Destroyed Me
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set after "Another Five More Short Graybles" and before "Too Old" episodes. Lemonsoft ponders about how everything went wrong for him and his Lemongrab.


You Destroyed Me

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Diabolic Clockwork by Two Steps from Hell

CRUNCH! RIP! TEAR! Lemonsoft hears this while the left side of his face is eaten by Lemongrab. Pain did not register into poor Lemonsoft's mind first. Instead, he thought about how Lemongrab loved to start his kisses there before working his way to Lemonsoft's mouth. Lemongrab then slaps Lemonsweet's cardboard room down onto the floor. He slams Lemonsoft on the wooden table with enough power to knock the air and fight out of the unfortunate Earl. Lemongrab, as his namesake entails, grabs Lemonsoft's feet and devours them like he did with Lemonsoft's face. Yet again, Lemonsoft is not thinking about the agonizing pain that is radiating from his legs, but he is in agony. He thinks about Lemongrab gently caressed the sides of his legs when it was their first time together. CRUNCH! RIP! TEAR! Lemonsoft hears this while the rest of his legs are eaten by the Earl that he loves the most.

"I love you…." Lemonsoft is able to utter those inappropriate words with enough conviction and strain in his grating voice. Lemongrab was going to eat the rest of Lemonsoft, but he stops at the waist and backs away when he hears those words. He crunches broken Lemonsweet as he leaves the room. Lemonsoft rolls off the table with a loud thud. He crawls towards the broken remains of their son. He wishes there was a way to piece Lemonsweet together again, but all Lemonsoft can do is bleed out his yellow, sour juice. A long time ago, after a sweet night together, Lemongrab admitted that he was very sour until Lemonsoft came and sweetened him. Yet, they both share the same sour, yellow juice. Lemonsoft lost his sweetness when Lemongrab said that he and Lemonsweet hate him. His juice became so sour that it would saturate whatever sweetness that Lemongrab's juice had. In other words, Lemongrab is evil.

"Lemonsoft…." Lemonsoft hopes it is Glob that is calling his name. He has lost a lot of juice and he will wither away if something doesn't gum up the missing parts to him. Too bad, there is nothing to gum up his heart. It was Lemongrab that called his name. His lover and brother that took chunks out of his body. Lemonsoft gave his heart, his virginity, and his mind to Lemongrab. And in return, Lemongrab ate his face, his legs, and his soul. Lemonsoft notices the roundness in Lemongrab's midsection almost like he is pregnant. Ironically, Lemonsoft would be happy if that was the case since they both wanted a child, which is why Lemonsweet was created. Considering how they are both male, it is fair to assume that Lemongrab is fat from eating most of Lemonsoft.

It is tragic, and funny, how symbolic love is. Lemongrab and Lemonsoft are gluttons, which is why they starved themselves to bring their candy to life a long time ago. They want too much from the lot they were given. They want adoration. They want praise. They want love. And all they had were each other. It was enough for Lemonsoft, but not for Lemongrab. Lemonsoft was fairly new and inexperienced when Princess Bubblegum gave him to Lemongrab. He had not developed the concept of loneliness or bitterness, but Lemongrab was created long before Lemonsoft and spent many years by himself. Lemongrab was damaged from his friendless years, but now he was corrupted. Yet, Lemonsoft can see a small shred of the Earl that he loved in those eyes. For a brief moment, Lemonsoft believes that Lemongrab can be forgiven until he hears Lemongrab's stomach gurgle, reminding him what was digesting in Lemongrab's stomach. Lemonsoft's eyes grew very weary as though he has spent decades wandering in a radioactive wasteland alone. He knows exactly what to say to Lemongrab now.

"You destroyed me." Lemongrab stiffens at those cold words coming from Lemonsoft's mouth. The love in Lemonsoft's eyes were gone just like the left-side of his face and legs. The small shred of reason in Lemongrab's eyes also vanished. There was no words of love, no apologies, and no hope for them anymore. They were not damaged. They were not broken. They were not sick. In the end, they were destroyed by each other.


End file.
